


You Are An Amazing Person, Steve:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e20 He Lokomaika'I Ka Manu O Kaiona (Kind is the Bird of Kaiona), Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve went to see Danny after his experience with Catherine, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*





	You Are An Amazing Person, Steve:

*Summary: Steve went to see Danny after his experience with Catherine, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

“Hey, Super Seal, Just time, Pizza is on the way”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams told his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett. He kissed softly, & knew he had a hell of a day. The Blond led him in, & they got settled on the couch.

 

“You doing great, Babe ?”, He asked, as he making up the plates, & they sat down, & ate, as they watched the game that Danny had put on. Steve smiled, as kissed him on top of his head, “Just fine, Danno”, & after a few minutes, He went on to say.

 

“It was nice to see Catherine again, Also, We managed to put the past to rest”, Danny said with a nod, “Good, I am glad that you were able to”, He forgave Catherine, when she told Steve, why she left, & she had no choice in the matter.

 

“I realize that I can finally put the past behind me, & focused on my future with you, & us”, The Five-O Commander said, as he had a smile on his face, & really felt happy for the first time. “I love you, Danno”, The Former Seal confessed with a bigger smile, as they cuddled & snuggled.

 

“I love you too, Babe, You are an a amazing person, Steve”, The Loudmouth Detective said, & they relaxed after awhile, & not worry about a thing.

 

The End.


End file.
